


A Good Little Boy

by wetdandelions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dark Harry, Double Penetration, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdandelions/pseuds/wetdandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two ruling Dark Lords decide that Draco is to be their new plaything.  And Draco knows he should refuse, but he can't find it in himself to care.  SLASH.  PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, do I feel guilty for writing this? NOPE. Let's just say this is practice for my other stories :P and of course to practice I write a threesome....BUT IT'S OKAY THIS IS JUST MY HEADCANON SINCE FOREVER. Anyway, please enjoy!

"You have no clue why you're here, do you?" asks Harry, his bright green eyes twinkling in amusement.  They're in the study of Potter Manor, the colors a soft maroon and a striking silver.  Draco's been in here often after parties held here, but he's still nervous, because he has no clue why he's been called here.

Harry chuckles, taking Draco's hand into his hand and curling his fingers around the glass.  "Jeez, Draco, lighten up, will you?  Are the fancy clothes throwing you off?"

Draco scoffs, "Hardly, Potter.  They don't even fit you right."

Harry giggles at his words, gesturing at the wine glass until Draco sips at it.  Harry watches him with lidded eyes and a small smile, and Draco flushes at the attention.

Harry is one of the two Dark Lords currently ruling over their society.  Tom Riddle and Harry Potter had shaped the world to as they wanted it and had crushed any opposition as soon as it appeared.  They were magically proficient and worked as a great team together.  Which wasn't surprising because they were lovers. 

Harry had always been kind to Draco.  Even when he was young and still a snot-nosed brat, Harry would take the time out of his busy schedule to teach him magic and about the world.  And when they grew older, Draco started to develop a crush on the attractive Dark Lord.  Why wouldn't he?  Harry was lithe and muscled, intelligent and magically proficient, and currently ruling over the world.  Of course, Harry was with Tom Riddle, so he knew it couldn't go anywhere.  So he eventually started to hide his crush behind banter and Harry didn't seem like he minded; in fact, it seemed like he almost encouraged it.

And then, after killing his heart by pining after an extremely unattainable man, he had gone and fallen for Tom Riddle, too.  It wasn't his fault, though; after finding out he was queer, having sexual fantasies of the two dark and handsome rulers of the world was just bound to happen.  They looked perfect together after all, with Harry's natural friendliness and Riddle's cold attitude, it was a sexual fantasy come true.  He was embarrassed to admit that he had dreamt about the two of them with him more than once. 

And of course, that would have been fine if it had just been sexual fantasies.  But then he had started to dream they could actually have an _actual_ relationship, and that was just being bloody moronic.  Because why would two Dark Lords go for someone who had _just_ graduated Hogwarts?

"Congratulations on your Mastery in Potions, by the way," muses Harry, startling Draco out of his thoughts. 

"You don't have to congratulate me again," he points out, "Is gifting a whole vault not enough for you?"

Harry snorts, "I have no clue why I decided to let you be so informal with me.  I could kill you without any effort."

"You're not a very scary Dark Lord, truth be told."

"That's rude," laughs Harry.  "You're a special favorite of mine, Draco."

"Is it because of my father?" he asks, even though he knows it's because Harry adores his banter.  Or at least he thinks he does.

Harry sighs heavily, "Always going on about your father.  I swear you're just like my Draco."

"What exactly do you mean by that?  I'm not _your_ Draco, Potter."

Harry rolls his eyes, and chooses to ignore his words.  "I promised myself I would tell you when you grew up.  Alright, well, no time like the present.  Draco, do you have a crush on me?"

Draco's heart speeds up and he shakes his head immediately.  "Of course not, sir, you're with our Lord, I'm not -"

Harry holds up a hand and Draco falls silent immediately.  "Why did I even ask that question?  Of course, you're going to say no."

"I don't want to die, Potter," he eventually responds with, and Harry raises his eyebrows.

"And who says I'm going to kill you?" asks a voice from behind him.

He whirls and is met with intense red eyes and an amused quirk of a smile.  Riddle's dressed similarly to his lover; the two of them prefer tight trousers and fitted button-downs.  But this time, Riddle's button down is unbuttoned down to the third button, and he can't tear his eyes away from Riddle's well-defined chest.  Riddle's smirking when he murmurs, "Hello, Draco Malfoy."

"My Lord," he says, flustered and immediately goes to bow, and is stopped when Riddle reaches out a hand and places it on his arm.  He flushes, staring down at the Dark Lord's hand with wide eyes.  He can't remember the last time he's been this close to Riddle.

"I admit," murmurs Riddle, loud enough that Harry can also hear, "I wasn't for this in the beginning.  I feel like a predator."

There's laughter behind him, "That's because you are one, Tommy.  Preying on little boys like our poor Draco here."

"Little?" Draco can't stop himself from asking in outrage, and Harry just laughs harder.

Riddle looks amused, "If I recall, you're the one who had to wheedle me into it."

"You're the one who asked," retorts Harry.  "And the one who suggested it."

"You're being ridiculous," says Riddle.  "I just made one little inquiry of how he was in bed and..."

"And you wanted to see it for yourself."

"Well," drawls Riddle.  "He's younger than us by about seventy years.  And we've watched him grow up.  Is that not grounds to be called creepy?"

"Really?" deadpans Harry.  "You're the Dark Lord and you're worrying about _that_?"

"Uh," interrupts Draco, when Riddle just sends an intense glare over his shoulder at Harry, his mouth pursed into a stern frown.  "What exactly is going on?"

"Well," says Harry, brightly.  "We wanted to know if it's okay to fuck you tonight?"

Draco flushes red, his mouth falling open at Harry's crude words even as Riddle's glare gets even more intense.

"Why are you like this?" complains Riddle.  "Adopting words from the bloody muggles."

"Why don't _you_ like the word fuck?  It's brilliant.  What, you want us to say make love?"

"Are you trying to scare Draco?"

"He won't be scared," argues Harry.

"Right," says Riddle, and when Draco glances at him, his glare is replaced with a smug look.  "I've seen his fantasies."

"Always using Legilimency," sighs Harry.  "I can't even say it's illegal because we make the rules."

Riddle hums in agreement as a reply, but he's distracted because he's pressing close to Draco, his mouth dangerously clear to the top of his ear when he whispers his next words.  "You want us, don't you, Draco Malfoy?  Want us to strip you down and take you until you pass out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir," he protests, and Riddle chuckles, his husky tone sending a shiver down his spine.

"Why don't I remind you?" he whispers, and he's drawing close enough to ghost a hot breath against his lips.  Draco's sure he's bright red, and even when he's about to be kissed by the Darkest wizard of them all, he's still oddly touched because Riddle's giving him time to pull back if he doesn't want this.  Even though Riddle already knows just how much he's a slut for the two of them; how much he wants them to use him. 

So he presses forward those last few centimeters and kisses Riddle just like how he had always wanted to.

Harry makes a sound of triumph from behind them, and Draco shivers into Harry's touch when Harry comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him.  His chest is just as hard as he had always thought it would be, and it's not long before Riddle is pulling away and Harry is given access to his mouth.

They kiss for what seems like forever, before he's startled by the feel of Harry's hard cock pressing up into the cleft of his ass.  "We're going to fuck you if you don't stop us," whispers Harry into his ear.

"And we'll fulfill every one of your fantasies," says Riddle, smugly.  "We'll make a mess out of you, Draco, make it so  you won't even have one coherent thought in your mind."

He can't think of a single word to say other than yes yes yes over and over again, so he just nods and Riddle's smirk grows even wider.

"Why don't you say it then, Draco?  Let us know just how badly you want this."

"How much you want to be dominated," adds Harry.

He feels humiliated, but at the same time so turned on he can barely breathe.  "I want you to fuck me until I can't move, please," he whimpers.  "Until I don't even know my own name."

A flash of annoyance crosses over Riddle's face when Draco uses the word fuck, but it soon disappears to be replaced with a lustful smirk.  "Bed, honey?"

Harry hums, his hands already working at the front of Draco's buttons.  "Do you really think Draco deserves it?"

"You're right," drawls Riddle.  "I think he wants to be taken over this armchair right here and now."

"Is he right?" says Harry.  "You don't want a bed, do you?"

He considers it for only a second, before shaking his head and feeling inordinately pleased in himself when Harry brightens at his reply.  "Screw this muggle way," murmurs Harry to himself, and he waves a hand and all of Draco's clothes disappear.

He's being bent over almost immediately, an insistent hand on his lower back and he feels intimately vulnerable with his arse in the air and his hands being held tightly together by Harry. 

"Aww," says Harry, "Why do you get to go first?  I'm the one who's been waiting forever to be with him."

Riddle pauses, and Draco startles when his hole is suddenly slicked open with a spell.  "Do shut up, Harry," and then Draco squeaks when Riddle slips a finger in.  He doesn't give Draco any time to get used to it, and instead crooks his fingers and starts to rapidly move them. 

Harry's grinning when Draco can finally catch his breath to look upward and he can't hold back the soft scream that escapes his mouth when Riddle jabs his fingers in particularly hard, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes.

"Oi," says Harry, frowning, "Will you be careful back there?"

Riddle pauses, a sigh escaping his lips as he stares up at his younger lover.  "You need to be quiet," he scolds, but his ministrations get softer and Draco lets out a moan of pleasure after a few more thrusts.

"Are you ready?" asks Riddle, and Draco nods, too excited to speak.

Riddle slides in without any resistance thanks to the spell, and Draco turns pink at the sensation.  He's bigger than he could have imagined, and it feels like Riddle is filling him up past the breaking point.  He lets out a small whimper, and Harry lets out a worried sound, carding his fingers through Draco's hair.

"You okay, love?"

He nods, not trusting himself to speak, and Riddle takes that as assent to start moving.  He moves relentlessly, taking him hard without any signs of tiring.  

"You look so gorgeous right now," murmurs Harry.  "Taking Tom's dick without any trouble.  You were born to do this."

"Born for us," says Riddle between pants, smirking.  "Born to bottom for us."

He lets out a whimper at the words, just imagining how he probably looked held down and fucked hard from behind was enough to bring a red tint to his cheeks. 

He can barely take the sensations of Riddle fucking him.  The drag of the dick against his hole is enough to make him shiver and the way Riddle isn't letting up prevents him from calming down at all.  He has his eyes clenched shut in an attempt to deal with all the new sensations so he's startled when Harry runs his thumb across his bottom lip. 

Riddle stills, one hand held insistent on the side of his hip keeping him on the couch.  "I think Harry wants you to do something for him, Draco."

"Do you mind?" asks Harry, and Draco immediately knows what Riddles getting at.  He nods, and Harry's using magic and Draco opens his mouth obediently, letting Harry shove his dick into there and nearly gagging him.

"And you told me to be gentle," says Riddle, but Harry just ignores him, his head thrown back in pleasure when Draco sucks particularly hard.

"Oh, Merlin," moans Harry, "The mouth on our little Draco."

Draco smiles around Harry's dick, pleased at how satisfied the Dark Lord seems, and bobs his head up and down even more enthusiastically.  And is promptly surprised when Riddle starts to move again, his grip insistent and his thrusts quick and relentless.

He can barely take it, and he grips tightly onto the armchair in an attempt to stay conscious.  Because it's making his head spin, the fact that his fantasies are getting fulfilled right now, and that there was no way he can ever escape the two Dark Lord's grasp.

It's not long before he's close, and he whimpers loudly around Harry, who has been rather gentle in his facefucking since Riddle's been anything but gentle.  When Harry doesn't realize, he beats weakly against Harry's leg and Harry stills, pulling out and staring down worriedly at Draco. 

"Gonna come," he pants out, and the worried expression is immediately replaced with a smug smile.

"Go ahead then," says Harry, and that's enough for him to let go, and he's coming in spurts all over the armchair.  He almost whites out at the sensation, eyes rolling to the back of his head because it feels so good even when he hasn't even been touched yet, and then he's whimpering loudly when he comes back down because Riddle is _cruel_ and still fucking him in sharp, deep thrusts.

He's feeling bolder now since he's come already and if Riddle had wanted to kill him, he would have already done so.  So he throws a hand back in order to place it against Riddle's chest to get him to bloody slow down, but Riddle misunderstands and simply twists it so he could hold it firmly against Draco's back, making him feel even more submissive.

He lets out a defeated whimper at the gesture, struggling and trying to get away from the cruel thrusts because he's extra sensitive because he just came and the sensations are making him tear up, but Riddle doesn't even notice because his grip is sure and tight on him and he's barely able to move.

"Sir," he finally says out loud because it's the only way to get Riddle to understand that he just needs a bloody moment to _breathe_ , "I can't...it's too much."

Riddle doesn't slow, but he does answer him.  "Pity, I thought you could go much longer than that, Draco.  Are you sure you want me to stop?"

He flushes at Riddle's words, feeling disappointed in himself for not being able to go longer, so he takes a deep breath and shakes his head.  "I can take it," he murmurs and Riddle rewards him by stilling and then leaning over to kiss Draco.

Draco closes his eyes, breathing deeply to calm himself down and kissing Riddle back as best as he could when he's already a smidge away from crying.

When he's calmed down enough to open his eyes and smile weakly at Riddle, Riddle leans back upward.  "That's a good boy," praises Riddle and then he's moving just as fast as he was before.  Harry, who has been rather quiet for the past few minutes, just chuckles at that, and then he's brushing Draco's lips with the head of his cock.

Draco obediently opens his mouth again, and this time, Harry doesn't hold back, nearly choking him as he slides in and out.

It's not long before Harry gets more forceful, and then Harry's pulling out and coming all over his face, painting his face with his come.  Draco flinches at the warm liquid, and blinks in the aftermath, the come drenching his eyelashes and making it hard to for him to see Harry.

He's about to pout and complain to Harry because he wasn't bloody ready to be dirtied like this, and then Riddle increases his pace to an almost insane one and he's whimpering uncontrollably, both of his hands clenched tightly onto the armchair.  He's about to beg when Riddle pulls out and a second later, there's warmth all over his back.

He whimpers into the air full of Riddle's pants and when he looks up, it's to see Harry's smug grin.  "You look perfect like that."

"He does," rasps Riddle after a few more moments pass, and then Riddle's reaching forward, splaying his hand in his own cum and smearing it into Draco's skin.

He yelps, immediately trying to get away from it, and Harry laughs brightly at that, waving his lover's hand away and tugging Draco forward until he's wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. 

Without any trouble, Harry picks him up, his hands on his bum to support him and then Draco nearly screams as Harry enters him again.

"What..." he whimpers into Harry's collarbone and Harry doesn't move, waiting for him to get used to it.  "How are you hard again so fast?"

"You didn't think it was over already, did you?" asks Riddle, sounding amused.  "It's only just started."

"But," he protests, but falls silent after the first word, already figuring out what the Dark Lords had done.  They must have taken potions before they had met up with him - obviously they had been planning this from the very beginning.

He flushes, knowing exactly why they had been planning to be so cruel to him from the start.  He wants this.  He wants to be covered from head to toe with their cum and wants to be used like a _toy_.  He wants them to use him just for their pleasure and to not care if he's unable to take it anymore.  To push his limits and to make him cry.

"That's right," murmurs Riddle, and suddenly he's there pressed up close behind him.  Draco startles at the proximity, but he isn't given much time to get used to it because their magic is suddenly holding him up and there's a second cock pressing at his entrance. 

"No," he protests immediately, and Riddle stills, his hands on Draco's hips.

"Are you going to tell me no again?" asks Riddle, his tone dark. 

Harry tsks, "It's only the first day, Tom.  Please don't scare him."

"First day?" he asks, because even in his haze of lust and anxiety, he hears that.

"We're going to keep you," responds Riddle.  "You'll be our bottom, won't you, Draco dear?"

"What exactly does that mean?" he asks, slowly, and then yelps as Harry shifts within him, causing the head of his cock to slightly brush against his insides.

"Our little pet," explains Harry in a soft voice.  "For us to use whenever and wherever."

His breath hitches at the idea of that, and he closes his eyes as he thinks it through.  He can't believe that _this_ will happen more than once and that his two crushes since forever will be willing to be with him again.  He can hardly believe what he's hearing.

"Is that a yes?" asks Riddle, and Draco blushes furiously as he hides his face into Harry's chest.

They only need to wait for a few more moments before Draco whispers the word yes out loud.

Riddle smirks and Harry crows, and then Riddle is at his entrance again.  But this time Draco doesn't stop him, and instead he muffles his scream by biting down hard onto the soft flesh of Harry's neck.  Harry hisses at the pain and he feels a momentary light headedness at the sound, but his mind is mostly occupied by the feeling of how _full_ he is.

It doesn't hurt thanks to the Dark Lords' magic.  He's open and loose and slicked open, but as soon as both of them are in him, he's tightened back up again.  Tightened up enough that he can feel every single inch of them and know that he's full of _both_ of their cocks.  He whimpers, trying his best to get used to it, when Riddle starts to move and he's scrambling for something to hold onto, his hands digging into Harry's back.

And Harry allows it, but after a few more minutes he's using magic to tie both of Draco's hands together wandlessly, forbidding him from anymore scratches.

And his eyes flutter at that, because he's reminded again of just how much more powerful these two wizards are than him.  They could kill him with just a thought, yet they're spending time playing with him and making him feel good.  They're _dominating_ him and just the thought of that is what makes him come for the second time.

And just like last time, both wizards don't stop when his arsehole tightens back up.  Instead, Riddle makes an annoyed sound and uses wandless magic to stop his hole from tightening back up too far and this time, it's Harry who starts the insane pace. 

He can barely take it and he wants to struggle to get free, but his hands are locked up and he's currently held in the air by both of his dominants.  He starts to cry, overwhelmed by emotions and barely able to contain the euphoria from coming a second time, and Harry pauses at that, staring at his tear-streaked face with thinly veiled worry.

"Oh, Draco," murmurs Harry.

"Please," he ends up pleading in a broken voice, "please just finish, I can't take much more."

"We don't have to finish, you know," says Harry, even when Riddle makes a sound of protest. 

"I'm a good boy," he says, instead.  "Riddle knows I'm a good boy.  Please," he begs.  "Please let me make you come."

Harry looks conflicted, and he lets go of Draco, after ensuring the wizard will stay upright thanks to magic, and uses his hand to wipe at Draco's tears.

Riddle sighs, but he doesn't sound annoyed.  "You've been a very good boy, Draco," he says instead and Draco's breath hitches at that.  He turns his head, his tears abating, and is rewarded when Riddle kisses him, his lips soft but insistent.

Harry hums, and kisses his forehead and strokes his hair, and it's weird to feel so loved and taken care of when he has two cocks in him that belong to the two strongest wizards in the world.  He knows that they couldn't possibly love him - they're in love with each other, after all - but he still feels as if they do, as if they might have a chance at something great.

He's calm enough that he's not crying anymore after a few minutes, and he obediently moves his arse back, startling Riddle into pulling away from him.

Riddle's amused, "I guess our little toy is up for more?"

"Please?" he asks.

"Well," says Harry, "I would hate for anyone to say that we deny our little toy anything."

And then he's moving and Draco lets his head fall forward bonelessly against Harry's chest and he's good this time.  He doesn't protest and he doesn't cry and he takes it just like the good little boy he is.

It takes hours for their potions to wear out.

They stop every now and then to make sure Draco's okay and that he can take it, and Draco's able to do it thanks to magic.  Whenever he gets too sore, they use magic to ease him through it, and they keep him from getting too overwhelmed by pausing whenever he asks.

He's drenched in their cum, and he loves it enough that he protests when they go to spell it away.  Riddle actually laughs at that, honest and free, and it startles Draco enough that when Harry spells it away, all he responds with is a pout.  He doesn't have long to resent them for it, though, because it's only a few minutes later that his face is again coated with come, this time from the older Dark Lord.

They eventually move to a bed, and when daylight starts to stream in from their open bedroom window, they finish for the last time; Harry in his arse and Riddle in his mouth.

He obediently lets them clean him up to their murmurs of how good of a boy he is and eventually falls asleep, cuddled against Riddle's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone remembers, but I changed it so Draco is a bit older. He just got his Mastery in Potions so he's like in his early twenties now. As always, please enjoy!

When Draco wakes, it's to an empty bed.  It's not cold though thanks to warming charms, but he still feels a shiver down his back when he gropes to his side and finds no one there.

He feels disappointed for only a split second before his pragmatic side takes over.  It makes sense that the two of them couldn't wait for him to wake up; they're both very busy people and he has an inkling that he's been sleeping for quite a while. 

He tries to sit up and promptly winces when he feels a soreness in his backside.  They really overdid it last night.  He's not even sure if he can walk. 

He stumbles out of bed on a quest to look for _some_ clothes and nearly falls when he puts all of his weight onto the soles of his feet.  He's able to stay standing, but as soon as he tries to take a step, pain blossoms and he staggers.

Warm arms catch him, and he collapses into the warmth.  He stares at the firm muscles underneath his palms blankly for a second before slowly raising his gaze upward.

Amused red eyes meet his, and there's a small smug smirk on the Dark Lord's face.

He stammers out an apology immediately, taking a step back and involuntarily whimpers when he puts more weight on his feet, nearly falling again.  Riddle tightens his grip on him, before maneuvering him easily until Draco's seated firmly in his lap.

He turns bright red when he feels the Dark Lord's erection poking him quite noticeably.

"Good morning, Draco," murmurs Riddle.  "Did you have a nice rest?"

"Yes?" he hesitantly gets out, the end of his remark turning into a question because of how nervous he is.  "Where's Harry?"

"He's finishing up some things, but he'll be here soon.  How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, sir," he says, pointedly, because he knows that the Dark Lord could easily fix it if he wanted to.

"Is that so?" hums Riddle, obviously enjoying his snark.  One of his elegant hands made his way to his bottom, cupping one of his arsecheeks.  Draco lets out a yelp at that, and then another whimper when one of Riddle's pointer fingers starts swirling around his arsehole.  Riddle lubricates his hole with a wandless spell and Draco shivers at the sensation.  He slips it in easily, adding another finger when Draco doesn't protest and just buries his face into Riddle's neck.

"Is this going to be how it is from now on?" he whispers, his fear forgotten due to the fact that Riddle's currently fingering him.  Riddle hums in response, his smile growing when Draco mewls as he hits his prostrate head on.  He pauses in his ministrations, using the soft pads of his fingertips to stroke at Draco's sensitive spot.  Draco writhes in order to get away from the intense pleasure wracking him, but Riddle uses wandless magic to hold him still and torturously continues to play with the same spot.

He loses track of time until he comes, spurting white ropes of cum all across Riddle's stomach.  He comes down from his high a minute later and stares at the mess on the Dark Lord's stomach with horror.  "I'm sorry, sir," he babbles, but Riddle just chuckles and presses a gentle kiss to the side of Draco's head.

"Don't be afraid, my little pet," he says, "I won't get mad over something so silly."  To prove his point, he trails his own hand across Draco's cum, getting it onto his fingers.  Draco watches with wide eyes as Riddle licks the pearly cum off of his fingers, each action seductive and sensual.

He doesn't protest when Riddle kisses him, even when he knows he can taste himself on the Dark Lord's tongue.

When Riddle tires of kissing him, he enters him with a go-ahead from Draco.   Unlike last night, this time, Riddle takes him slowly, drawing out each thrust and enjoying the way Draco whimpers loudly at the way it catches on the sore rim of his hole.

He pouts up at Riddle, knowing that Riddle is leaving him sore on _purpose_.

Riddle catches on to his thoughts, and he grins.  "There's something sexy about the way you can barely take it," he explains.  To prove his point, he starts to thrust a little harder, and Draco lets out a startled whimper, his hands flying up immediately to press flatly against Riddle's chest. 

He increases his pace, and Draco digs his nails into Riddle's chest in a way to get back at the smirking Dark Lord.  It's not a searing pain, but it's making him hyper sensitive to each thrust, and he can barely hold back his startled mewls as Riddle continues to slam into him.   And to add to that, his spent and sensitive dick is brushing up against Riddle's flat stomach each time Riddle thrusts, and it's making him unable to do much but to plead for Riddle to take it easy on him.

That seems to spur Riddle on, and Draco lets out another startled yelp when Riddle presses his chest even closer to him, his thrusts becoming even more sporadic. Riddle's pulling out after a few minutes of an insane pace, and he comes all over Draco's stomach.

He's panting, but he looks satisfied, and he presses a chaste kiss to Draco's mouth.  "You were a good little boy, weren't you," he murmurs, and Draco simply glares at him until Riddle tilts his head, obviously amused that Draco's even complaining.

And then Riddle surprises him, because he's dropping to his knees and Draco's legs jerk as Riddle licks a stripe right up against his rim. 

The Dark Lord's tongue is in his _arse_.

He immediately goes to protest, but Riddle doesn't seem to be listening, instead he continues to lap at his sore rim.  Draco lets out a soft breathy moan as the warmth does wonders for his arsehole, and it seems to go on forever before he's staring up into bright green eyes.

He jumps at that, but Riddle's firm hands hold him down before he can move too much. 

"Did you have another go at poor Draco?" asks Harry, sounding amused. 

Draco watches with lidded eyes as Harry removes his formal wear, dropping it rather unceremoniously onto the floor.  He wants to protest, because clothes that expensive should never be on the floor, but he loses his breath when Riddle sucks particularly hard.

Harry's unbuttoning his pants now, and he nudges at his lover with his right leg.  Riddle pauses, straightening and grinning up at his younger lover.  "Hello," he says.  "What took you so long?"

"I dunno," says Harry, rolling his eyes.  "Maybe drafting that bill that we were supposed to write _together_?"

"I'm sure you did fine," says Riddle, and Harry huffs at that.  He turns his attention to Draco next, his expression turning soft.

"Draco, dear," asks Harry, "do you want me to ease up that soreness?"  To prove his point, he trails a soft fingertip at the edge of his rim, and Draco whimpers at that, closing his eyes at the sensation.

"Do you like me like this?" Draco ends up asking when he remembers how crazy it had made Riddle.

Harry hesitates in his reply, before eventually shrugging.  "I like you however you want it, Draco."

"But," he protests, "I'm _your_ toy, aren't I?"

Harry stares at him, before kneeling and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  "You'll tell us when it gets to be too much, alright?  Just like last night."

He nods, eager to please, and Harry grins before pressing a bruising kiss to his lips.  Harry believes him, because last night he _had_ been pushed past his limit multiple times and each time, the two wizards had stopped immediately the moment he had asked. 

Harry enters him without any other words, and this time, Harry takes him hard and fast, each action making Draco dig his nails into his back just as he had done to Riddle earlier.  He can't control his whimpers as he's taken _hard_ , and he half wants to protest, but the other half of him _wants_ to stick it out to prove that he can be a good bottom for them.

The pace is insane, and he loses track of his actions, simply clenching his eyes shut and trying his best to get through it.  There's only a slight break when Harry turns him onto his stomach to take him from behind, and then the insane pace is back again and Harry slams into him brutally for the record of a few minutes before warmth is slowly trickling into him.

Soothing healing magic is upon him seconds later, and he lets out a soft sigh of relief as Harry cuddles him, praising him as he slowly gets Draco into a comfortable position. 

He slowly comes down from his high and when he's finally settled in again, Riddle's seated himself rather comfortably in an armchair, and Harry's warmth is still pressed up against him.

He blushes at their focused attention, and Harry grins, tangling his hand in Draco's sweat-matted hair.

"Did that feel good?"

He nods, unsure of what else to say, but Harry doesn't seem to be looking for anything else, seemingly content playing with Draco's hair.

"So," says Riddle, cutting through the comfortable silence.  "I'm assuming we should talk about this."

"Preferably," says Harry, sounding amused.  "Although, we can't just keep on taking Draco like this and hope he has a sound enough mind to actually discuss with us what we want."

Draco blinks, Harry's words sounding like honey in his pleasure-addled mind, but he nods his head.  Harry stares down worriedly at him.

"Are you alright there, Draco?"

"Peachy, Potter," he says, in an attempt to sound normal.

Harry's brows flatten back to normal, but his mouth is still pursed in worry.  "I think we may have taken our toy a little too hard, love."

"I'm fine," he protests, and Riddle chuckles at his petulant tone.

"He's not a baby, Harry," says Riddle.  "Draco can take it and he'll tell us if he can't."

"If you say so," says Harry, worrying his lower lip.

"Moving on," says Riddle, "As you can probably already tell, both of us do enjoy seeing you in a little bit of pain."

Harry snorts at that, and Riddle pauses, rolling his eyes.  "Okay, fine, a lot of pain.  We enjoy seeing you out of your mind with pleasure, and we also enjoy seeing you so sore that you're begging for mercy."

Draco's face is hot at Riddle's words, but he's easily soothed by the way Harry is continuing to play with his hair.  "I don't really understand where this is going, sir," he says, eventually.

"Well," says Riddle, "to put it lightly, we want you to be our little pet, Draco.  To take as we want and to keep as weak as possible."

"You're scaring him," says Harry, but Riddle doesn't seem to take Harry's words seriously, just frowning at his younger lover.  Harry grins up at Riddle before continuing his lover's words.  "It's not safe for Tom to do this to me," says Harry.  "I need to be able to defend myself if anything bad happens."

"That's where you come in, Draco," says Riddle.  "If you want this to continue, that is."

"I do," he protests immediately, and he flushes with pleasure at the way a pleased smile curls across Riddle's lips at his outburst.  "You know I've wanted this for a long time," he eventually explains.  "And I'll take it however I can get it."  He says the last sentence a bit bitterly, but tries his best to cover it up with a bright smile at Harry.

The two Dark Lords exchange glances at his words at that, Harry's expression a tad stricken and Riddle's impassive except for his intense red eyes.  He won't be surprised if they're actually exchanging thoughts via magic. 

"Alright then, Draco," says Riddle eventually, breaking his gaze with Harry.  He paces closer, his smile brilliant as he kneels down in front of the prostrate wizard.  "It's a deal," and he seals it with a searing kiss.

* * *

When he had first agreed to the deal, he didn't think that it would be  _that_ intense.  He had heard about the two Dark Lords sharing wizards or witches before, and he had assumed then to be true  _until_ about halfway through the first day.  There was no way that any wizard or witch could get through this much sex without letting a few details slip.

They weren't lying when they said they would take him until he couldn't take it.  The first day the two Dark Lords left him on the bed after their agreement so he could take a short nap he had thought he wouldn't see them until the next day.  But only a few hours later he was woken up by Harry entering him, and he had been taken by Harry hard for a whole hour before Harry had let up with a gentle kiss to the forehead.  He had been barely coherent then, simply shaking in Harry's embrace before protesting weakly when Harry chained both of his hands to the top of the headboard. 

It hadn't been long before Riddle showed up, and he had nearly whispered his safe word when Riddle took him for another hour.  Riddle had praised him and then let him sleep, and the next time he woke, the two of them took him together until he had whispered his safe word near the end of the first hour, out of his mind and begging for a reprieve.

They had healed him promptly with magic, Harry's face stricken with fear and Riddle's eyes nearly unreadable.  He didn't stay awake for much longer after that though, simply curling up against Riddle and falling fast asleep.

When he wakes the next day, Riddle's gone, but Harry's still sleeping peacefully next to him.  He studies the wizard's features for a second, marveling at the way Harry's long eyelashes rests on his sculpted cheekbones, and moves slightly to get a closer look.  Harry's eyes open slowly at the movement, and when they focus on him, a small smile starts to form on his face.  "Morning, Draco."

He flushes, embarrassed to be caught staring, and immediately focuses his gaze elsewhere.  Harry chuckles, and pulls him close, pressing a resounding smack right against his lips.  Harry tries to deepen it, but Draco gets an elbow in, drawing a sound of surprise from Harry as the wind is knocked out of him.

"Morning breath," he chastises, and Harry laughs, letting go enough for Draco to wiggle away, but also enough for Harry to kiss him chastely on the cheek before getting up to head to the loo. 

He expects Harry to leave shortly after getting ready for the day, but instead, Harry brings him along to his study, dressing him in expensive clothes that was tailored to fit him.  He stares at it for a while in disbelief because he _knows_ that it shouldn't be creepy that the Dark Lords' have done this for him, but it actually really is.  He voices this thought out loud, only to get another snort from Harry, before Harry's magic is helping him into it.  It's only the third day since this arrangement has started and Draco already feels like their pet.

And this is only reinforced when he's worked onto Harry's erect dick an hour later.  They spent the first hour poring over paperwork and talking out details as they had done ever since Draco's graduated from Hogwarts, but after the more complicated stuff is out of the way and all that's left is Harry signing and reading over a multitude of papers, Harry declares it's time for Draco to take a little break.

Which is apparently warming Harry's dick...with his body.

He complains loudly because he isn't _scared_ of Harry like he is with Riddle, and Harry just rolls his eyes, threatening to _silencio_ him if he continues to act like a brat, so he shuts his mouth, resting his head down onto his arms on the desk in front of him.  Harry pets him as a reward, his bright green eyes scanning documents and contracts alike quickly, and Draco resigns himself to his fate.

He tries wiggling his arse a few times to get a little bit more of the delicious friction, but there's no reaction from Harry, and he pouts as he tries to get a way to get Harry to pay him some attention.  He rolls his hips once and then squeaks in surprise when Harry's hand makes its way around his dick, expertly flicking his wrist and causing waves of pleasure to roll down his body.  He protests, his cheeks flushed bright red, but Harry ignores him, his other hand reaching around Draco and signing a document with a flourish.  

It's not long before he comes and he can't stop himself from uttering a small hiss when he does.  Harry whispers, "That's my good boy.  Now will you stay still?"

He nods, lethargic and body tingling from coming, and yelps when Harry stands, forcing him to rest most of his weight on the desk in front of him.  He tries his best not to crinkle any of the documents in front of him, but Harry doesn't seem to care about that, intent on thrusting his hips in and drawing delicious whimpers out of Draco.  He's extra sensitive because he's just come, and he can't stop himself from biting down hard on his lip as Harry drives in and out relentlessly.

"I thought you wanted me to stay still!" he grumbles, and Harry laughs, thrusting in a little harder at Draco's words.

"I changed my mind," Harry informs him, his voice husky and full of lust, and Draco twists to glare at him.  Harry just grins at him, and sharply increases his pace until Draco is forced to look forward, his hands scrambling for anything to hold on to.

And then Harry suddenly stops, and Harry's pulling him back onto his lap, seating himself quite firmly onto the chair.

"You don't want to finish?" he questions as soon as he gets his breath back, and Harry hums, snapping his fingers and straightening the contracts back up with magic.

"I think I'll wait," says Harry, one of his hands wrapping itself firmly around his now hardening dick and Draco mewls at the treatment, protesting and writhing in Harry's lap.

He thinks he can get Harry to finish in him if he just moves the right way, but Harry sighs after a few more minutes of him wiggling his arse on Harry's lap, using wandless magic to freeze Draco still.

He pouts, but accepts the punishment for what it is, resigning himself to sitting there like a little toy as Harry finishes up the paperwork.

He's almost dozed off when he feels a powerful presence enter the room.  He knows it's Riddle, because even though Riddle rarely lets his magic pour out of him when he walks around, he's still the only other wizard in the world with enough magical strength to do so.

He's languid enough to not open his eyes, and he hears a tsk come from the older wizard at the same time he feels arms wrapping around him.  He startles at that, his eyes flying open just as he's lifted straight off of Harry's dick.  He lets out an open-mouthed whimper at that, his silver eyes alighting onto Riddle's smug smirk just as he's entered rather harshly.

He muffles his scream by mouthing at the crook of Riddle's neck, his arms automatically going up around Riddle to support himself.  He fists his small hands in the stiff fabric of Riddle's white collared shirt, and Riddle doesn't wait for Draco to get used to the intrusion, instead angling his hips and thrusting upward hard.

"Sir," he begs after Riddle's had his fun with him for a minute or so, "just a minute _please_."

"Why am I _sir_?" frowns Riddle, stilling and carding his elegant fingers through Draco's hair.  "You call Harry by his first name."

"That's because he's not scared of me," says Harry, amused, and Riddle pauses to glare at his younger lover.  Harry just ignores him, still diligently going over the contracts. 

Riddle huffs, and with a powerful burst of magic, he clears the contracts clear off of Harry's desk, and he's lying Draco down on his back onto the desk a second later.

Draco's eyes are wide as he meets Harry's annoyed ones, and there's a tense silence before Harry heaves a sigh.  "Really, love," he says, "I was almost done, you know."

"You really want to do work while we have our little toy like this?"

Harry looks like he wants to argue, but he glances down and a small smile spreads across his face.  "I'm always up for ravishing Draco."

Riddle looks pleased to have gotten his way, and Draco gulps when the red eyes turn to him.  "Is Harry right, Draco?  Are you scared of me?"

Draco glances up at Harry to ask for _some_ kind of help, but there's none forthcoming as Riddle thrusts upward hard as punishment.  He whimpers at that, one of his hands immediately going downward to grasp blindly at Riddle.  Riddle grabs his hand, interlocking their hands together.   "You are, aren't you?" asks Riddle, his voice dangerously low.  "Well, then, it looks like you really only learn from one thing, don't you?  You need to be fucked in order to learn how to say my name."

"Wouldn't that just scare him even more?" asks Harry, rather sensibly, and Riddle glares at him before turning his attention back to Draco.

"I'll fuck you into you scream my name," promises Riddle, his voice a low seductive whisper.  "And I won't stop until you do, sweetheart.  Until you only know my name and no one else's."

To prove his point, he lifts one of Draco's legs up so he's tilted onto his side, and he's thrusting in hard a few seconds later, his pace brutal and sure.  Draco struggles and protests and babbles Riddle's name a few times but Riddle just continues.

"I said it, didn't I?" pleads Draco, and Harry gives a soothing hum, leaning over and drawing Draco into a sweet kiss.

"He doesn't really mean it, you know," says Harry, rolling his eyes.  "He just wants to fuck you hard and long."

He turns wide, startled eyes toward Riddle at Harry's words.  Riddle tilts his head, his smile a sliver before he presses an open-mouthed kiss against his leg, all the while thrusting hard and relentless.  He jerks his leg in response, which only causes Riddle to tighten his grip on him.  He pauses, maneuvering Draco so he's on his back again, and widens his legs so that they're both held spread eagle. 

"Told you," chuckles Harry.  He wants to respond, but the cruel pace is making him out of breath and it's all he can do to splay his hands across Riddle's chest in a plea for mercy. 

Riddle slows a bit, but he continues thrusting languidly, obviously delighting in the way Draco reacts. 

It seems to go on for ages and Draco knows that Riddle's _teasing_ him.  He's drawing it out on purpose, using magic to ensure he won't come.

Harry seems content to watch for a while, before he hums, walking over to be behind Riddle and wrapping his lithe arms around the taller Dark Lord.  Riddle pauses, turning his head to press a kiss against Harry's lips.  Riddle lifts Draco up, sliding even deeper into him, and Draco lets out a whimper, weakly beating at Riddle's shoulder as Riddle turns to face Harry.  The two of them pause, Harry's eyebrow raising up in a response to Riddle.  They don't even need words to tell each other what they want; magic is sufficient enough to do that.  

So Draco has absolutely no warning before Harry slides in amongst Riddle.  Draco can't hold back the scream that they elicit from him, and he squeezes his eyes shut to get through the sudden intrusion.  It only hurts a bit, and the position is only possible because of wandless magic holding him up in the correct position to fit them _both_ , and he is hit with a strange sense of deja vu since the same thing happened a few days ago.

Just like last time he can barely take it, and he's grateful that they pause to give him time to get used to it.  He's so grateful that magic exists, because even now the two Dark Lords are weaving wandless magic around him to ensure that his arsehole doesn't get too stretched out and sore.

Harry starts the thrusting and he bites down hard onto Riddle's shoulder, eliciting a hiss of pain from the Dark Lord.  He feels so full, just like last time, and this time, the Dark Lords seem to think that he can take it better since he's done this before so Harry rams into him hard.  He's shaking, and then lets out a loud yelp when Riddle gets his hand on him. 

"No," he says immediately, "I can't.  It's too much," he begs, but Riddle doesn't stop stroking him, causing his body to shake in pleasure.  He clenches his eyes shut, a few tears leaking out the sides of his eyes, while Harry continues to thrust into him.  "Tom, _please_."

"You said my name," murmurs Riddle, sounding amused.  "My _first_ name."  To reward him, Riddle starts to stroke faster, and it's not long before he's becoming undone.  He can't hold back his sounds at _all_ which the two of them seem to be delighted at, and Harry's pace starts to become erratic at the same time Draco can't hold back anymore.

He comes into Riddle's hand at the exact moment Harry finishes in him, and he's still shaking from the aftermath when Harry pulls out of him.

But Riddle doesn't stop, and he lays Draco down onto his back, not stopping his thrusts all the while.  Draco's eyes are wide and his hands are insistent as they press down on Riddle's firm chest.  It's all he can do to not scream out his safe word; though not because it's painful but because his nerves can barely take all the pleasure assaulting his senses.

Riddle doesn't seem like he's close, and Draco chokes out a sob, fisting it into Riddle's collared shirt and pulling at it until Riddle stills.  "Tom," he says, " _please_ , Tom, just finish." 

Riddle grins at that, obviously enjoying the way he's saying his name, and to sate him, Draco continues to babble Riddle's name until Riddle pulls out and finishes all over him.

Harry's spelling it off of him almost immediately, using his hand to direct soothing wandless magic all over him.  He's babbling and still reeling from the aftermath, and it's all he can do to try not to curl up on Harry when Harry takes him into his arms.  He's not successful, though, because Harry starts to run his hands through his hair and he leans into the soothing touches, letting out a soft hum of pleasure.

"Like a bloody cat," says Riddle.  Harry makes an affronted face, but he doesn't have time to chide Riddle because Riddle's already leaning forward to kiss away Draco's tears.  "You did good, kitten," he says when he pulls away and Draco scrunches up his nose at the new nickname.

"I'm not a cat," he points out, rather petulantly, and Riddle smirks at his response.

"But you'll make such a cute one, darling," he says.  "With a little black tail and ears, you'll be ravishing."

He arches an elegant eyebrow at Riddle's overactive imagination and Riddle actually reaches out to pet him to console him. 

"Have you two eaten yet?" Riddle asks as he takes his wand out to smooth out the wrinkles that Draco caused. 

"Nope," says Harry, his voice slow and languid.  "Was planning to go find you when Draco got hungry."

Riddle hums in response, bending down and picking up Harry's discarded cloak.  He drapes it over Harry's shoulders, both of his hands immediately going to knead at Harry's tense shoulders.

Draco flushes at the memory that they were both mostly clothed when they took him, and Harry notices, grinning as he presses a kiss to the side of Draco's cheek.  "You up for going out, sweetheart?"

"Chinese," he says, because he's been craving it and he's been wondering if the Dark Lords would ever deign to Muggle food.  "There's a restaurant down that -"

"Oh," Harry cuts him off.  "There's one in Taiwan that you'll absolutely adore, Draco.  It's like the Muggle one you like, but this one's run by a wizarding couple."

He stares at Harry, because he's almost absolutely sure he's never even told Harry about his fixation with the Chinese restaurant a street down Diagon Alley.  Harry just smiles sunnily back at him, and he's hit with the sudden realization that the two of them had been keeping tabs on him from the very beginning. 

"That's really bloody disturbing, Potter," he says, because he's just been fucked hard by the two of them and he's not really scared of offending either of them anymore. 

"You don't want to see the world?" asks Harry, innocently.  "We can stay in London if you like."

He narrows his eyes at Harry, but he's reminded of Riddle's presence when he glances upward a bit, and although Riddle's proven himself to _not_ be a blood thirsty Dark Lord, he's still not courageous enough to question Harry in front of Riddle.  So he lets it go with a soft sigh, accepting Harry's help with buttoning him back into the expensive clothes he was provided in the beginning.

Harry hands him an international portkey, and with a flare of magic, they're off to Taiwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know where I'm going with this / how many chapters this will be, but everyone was soooo very sweet so I decided to write up a new part just for you guys! So hoped you enjoy and please leave a comment/kudos if you liked, they really do help! :D

**Author's Note:**

> If people enjoyed, I am thinking about writing more (I kinda want to write Draco going into potions and then leaving them temporarily for a potions convention and scaring them and then getting them to punish him and then he learns more about what Harry was talking about - you know, like to be more frank, harry time traveled back from when he used to be with draco, then he got with tom because they were taking over the world, but he's never forgotten his first flame but luckily tom was willing to share! hehe) and then he realizes they do like him! ohoho  
> but i really have so many stories to write omg (if you want to read my more srs fics just check out my other account which is listed on my profile ^^)  
> one day i will finish this headcanon


End file.
